


Tańcząc bez ciebie

by Drago



Category: Fatima (Band), Moran (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi zawodzi, a Lay oferuje pocieszenie i Soan sam nie wie, czy właśnie tego chce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tańcząc bez ciebie

Pyta, kiedy właściwie jest to spotkanie. Papieros, którego miałeś zapalić, zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do ust. Unosisz zdziwiony brwi, bo przecież zawsze tego samego dnia, w rocznicę rozpadu Fatimy. I przecież to właśnie on przyjeżdża wtedy po ciebie wiedząc, że nie jesteś w stanie prowadzić. Kanoma uśmiecha się, dopowiadasz sobie, że jest to uśmiech przepraszający. Mówi, że Lay albo Mizuha dzwonią dzień przed i mu przypominają. Niestety zmienił numer telefonu i stracił listę, więc woli po prostu zapytać ciebie. Podajesz datę, rozczarowany.   
Po chwili, jakby mimochodem, dodaje, że chyba go nie będzie. Nie zmieniając tonu głosu pytasz, dlaczego.  
Dzień później Cherry ma urodziny.   
Jak przez mgłę pamiętasz jedną z tancerek, które zawsze były nadąsane i kleiły się do wokalisty.   
W tym roku kończy trzydzieści, więc on chce przygotować coś specjalnego, ty na pewno się nie obrazisz, że tym razem „nie potrzyma cię za rączkę”- żartuje.   
Chcesz powiedzieć, że będzie ci trudno, że bez niego nie potrafisz poradzić sobie z tym dniem, ale milczysz. Masz nadzieję, że to żart, że Kanoma i tak przyjdzie, przecież kobieta nie może być ważniejsza..  
A może jego uśmiech nie był przepraszający, może pomyślał o tym, co będzie robił z Cherry. 

Ten dzień świętujecie w klubie, wynajęliście lożę. Lay, Mizuha i Shige przyjechali po ciebie wieczorem, później niż zwykle. Byłeś osowiały, więc wybrali ci ciuchy i wpakowali do samochodu. Któryś z nich wziął twoje klucze.   
To twój ulubiony klub, niezbyt zatłoczony, z miłą obsługą i dużym parkietem.   
Uśmiechasz się do przyjaciół, co jakiś czas spoglądasz na telefon. Ale on nie dzwoni, minęła godzina, a jego nadal nie ma.   
W końcu nie wytrzymujesz i pytasz Shige, czy Kanoma przyjdzie.  
Gitarzysta unika twojego spojrzenia. Jak zawsze, gdy nie wie co powiedzieć, otwiera usta, z których nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Wreszcie wyrzuca z siebie krótkie „nie” i bierze łyk piwa. Patrzy na ciebie kątem oka, więc posyłasz mu delikatny uśmiech. Zamawiasz kolejne piwo.   
Trochę przed północą otwieracie prezenty, które co roku sobie kupujecie. Dostajesz trzy. Wziąłeś cztery, ale czwarty nadal leży obok ciebie. Patrzysz na niego, wygląda smutno, sam jeden, w pustej torbie. 

Wreszcie dajesz się namówić Shige i idziesz z nim potańczyć. Ocieracie się o siebie, poruszając w tym samym rytmie. Przypominasz sobie ruchy bioder Kanomy, gdy to z nim tańczyłeś. To zawsze on pierwszy prosił.   
Uwielbiasz z nim tańczyć, bo wtedy czujesz, jakbyście byli ze sobą połączeni, lubisz to uczucie.  
Gdy tańczyliście, w pewnym momencie obracałeś się do niego plecami, niby to tańcząc z kimś innym, ale on kładł wtedy ręce na twoich biodrach, był blisko, bardzo blisko. Czasami czułeś, jak twoje pośladki ocierały się o przód jego spodni, to było prawie jak...  
Wyobrażałeś sobie wiele rzeczy. Twój wyobrażony Kanoma przesuwał ręce na przód, a ty przylegałeś do niego całym ciałem.   
Odpędzasz myśli o nim, który teraz pewnie śpi w swoim mieszkaniu, w centrum miasta.   
Wracacie do stolika, zauważasz, że Lay i Mizuha siedzą inaczej. Shige zajmuje jedno z dwóch wolnych miejsc i nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak usiąść przy Lay’u, który kładzie rękę za twoimi plecami, na oparciu krzesła. 

Z klubu wychodzicie nad ranem, Lay wsiada z tobą do taksówki.   
Jedziecie do twojego mieszkania. Po dotarciu na miejsce bierzesz krótki prysznic, basista siedzi w twoim pokoju.   
Pozwalasz, by ściągnął z ciebie ręcznik, na łóżku lądujesz z rozłożonymi nogami, przez co czujesz, że policzki zaczynają cię palić.   
Jednak zostajesz w tej pozycji.   
I później, gdy oddech Lay’a przyspiesza, a z jego ust wydobywa się zduszone „Towa, Towa..”, musisz szeroko otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na jego skupioną twarz. Musisz zobaczyć kolczyki i czarne włosy, by nie wyszeptać:  
„Kanoma”.


End file.
